Bismuth
Bismuth is a protagonist from the Cartoon Network animated series, Steven Universe. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Crystal Gems Battle Royale Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the number of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents *Jasper History Bismuth was originally a builder for Homeworld. It is implied by herself that she had been helping construct Gem colonies for years, and Earth was no different. After encouragement from Rose, however, she fought in the Rebellion alongside the Crystal Gems. When Rose told Bismuth that she could do whatever she wanted now that she was a Crystal Gem, she decided that she wanted to make weapons. Once the Forge was constructed, Bismuth outfitted the Crystal Gems with weapons; every material weapon ever used by a Crystal Gem was made by Bismuth in the Forge. Bismuth was very passionate about being a Crystal Gem. She took everything Rose told her to heart, about being her own person and taking on her own unique identity. Bismuth was close friends with Garnet and Pearl, along with many other members of the team. At one point during the war, Bismuth and Garnet took on a battalion of Quartz soldiers by themselves, and Bismuth and Pearl invaded a Homeworld Drop Ship. Bismuth also had a direct conflict with Pink Diamond, fighting her alongside other members of the Crystal Gems. Abilities Bismuth has all the powers of a normal Gem, such as shapeshifting, and having superhuman strength. 'Unique Abilities ' Bismuth shapeshifting her hands into hammers. *'Shapeshifting Weapons': Befitting her purpose as a blacksmith in Homeworld society, Bismuth is able to easily shapeshift both of her hands into several types of weapons or tools, such as hammers, screwdrivers, and even a Roman scissor, matching their shape and durability. They are used in both combat and smithing. *'Thermal Resistance': Bismuth is impervious to high temperatures. She can shower in lava as if it were water and collect samples of lava with her bare hands, showing no visible injuries. She shares this power with Ruby and by extension Garnet. *'Enhanced Breath': Bismuth is shown to be able to instantly cool a heated sword that was dipped in lava simply by blowing on it. 'Skillset ' *'Skilled Craftsmanship': As shown in her debut, Bismuth is shown to build and forge remarkably powerful weaponry and amazing structures such as arenas and spires. To add to this, she was a craftsman for Homeworld as well as the blacksmith for Rose's army. **'Weapon Alteration': Bismuth is capable of creating attachments and upgrades for Gem Weapons such as giving Garnet's gauntlets spiked edges, turning Pearl's spear into a trident, and turning Amethyst's whip into a spiked flail. Gems who have their weapons altered by Bismuth can freely summon either version. *'Superhuman Strength': Bismuth is incredibly strong, capable of rivaling Garnet in terms of power and shattering solid stone to bits with her blows. Even without using her weapon hands, she is capable of lifting a statue made of solid rock over her head and throwing it with enough force to leave a crater in a stone wall. According to Bismuth, she and Garnet once took on a battalion of Quartz soldiers with relative ease. *'Piloting': As seen in "Change Your Mind", Bismuth can pilot ships, as she pilots Yellow Diamond's ship in super speed and adjust movements in fighting combat. Feats *Fought plenty of Homeworld's soldiers *In her debut episode, she's managed to hold her own against Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst at the same time *Survived a battle with Yellow and Blue Diamond during Garnet's Wedding *After rebuilding Yellow and Blue Diamond's ships, she came to Homeworld with Lapis Lazuli and Peridot just in time to save the Diamonds, Steven, and Connie from White Diamond (while she in her ship combined with Pink's) by, and I quote, ahem..."upcutting a uppercrust" Category:Steven Universe Characters Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Shapeshifters Category:Aliens Category:Genderless Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Hammer Users